Loreena Wildwind
Loreena Wildwind egyszerű határőrként kezdte karrierjét, majd néhány év alatt egészen a lovagságig mászta meg a ranglétrát. A tünde lovagok büszke tagja, egyben a sötét tündék hercegének, Armin Fairlightnak a felesége. Kinézet Haja színe az ősszel lehulló levelek színét, a lemenő Nap utolsó sugarait idézi, amik sűrű tincsekben omlanak a hátára, fülének hegye éppencsak kikukucskál a sűrű fürtök öleléséből. Gyakran ékesíti fonatokkal, vagy fogja hátra pántokkal, hogy ne lógjanak a szemébe. Írisze malachitzölden izzik, árnyalata sokszor tükrözi a hangulatát. Emberi szemmel nézve gyönyörű, mint minden tünde, de a saját népe körében teljesen átlagosnak számít, talán picivel teltebb, mint a szépek népének többi hölgytagja. Izmos, de a mozgásával együtt légies összhatást kelt, harc közben szinte táncol, egy olyan dallamra amit csak ő hallhat. Öltözéke az erdő színeiben pompázik, többnyire zöld, de sokszor hord barnát is, ősszel pedig a sárguló levelek színeit ölti magára. A praktikus viseleteket részesíti előnyben, de sosem szégyellte megmutatni, amivel a természet megáldotta. Hátán többnyire ott van a nyilakkal teli tegez, mellette a gyönyörű vésetekkel díszített tünde íja, amit az apja készített neki a tizenötödik születésnapjára, és azóta is a legféltetettebb kincse. Mióta lovaggá ütötték, azóta viseli a tünde lovagok jellegzetes páncélját, fölötte pedig egy szürkészöld tünde köpenyt, ami kiválóan segíti a rejtőzködést. Legtöbbször a köpenye csatjaként használja a lovagok ezüst levelet formáló kitűzőjét, amikor nincs rajta köpeny, akkor az ingén hordja. Régi íját a Royal Gale-re cserélte, bár az érzelmi értéke megmaradt, a szélmágiával erősített hófehér íj praktikusabbnak bizonyult a harc során. Igazán feltűnő ékszert csupán egyet visel: a bal gyűrűsujján egy zafírgyűrűt. Ha valaki közelről megnézi, láthatja rajta a sötét tünde ötvösmunkák minden jellegzetességét. Hercegnéként egyre gyakrabban kell ennek megfelelő öltözékben mutatkoznia, ekkor hosszú, hímzett ruhákat szokott választani, illetve saját koronaékszer kollekcióját, ami Eiryn Nebelturm keze munkáját dicséri. Ez egy tiarából áll, közepén nagy világoskék opállal, nyakában hasonló, ám zöld opállal díszített nyakék függ. Mikor vilgára hozta az ikreit a belőlük hirtelen kiáradó Átok eltalálta a hercegnét, így a jobb oldalán a haja teljesen kifehéredett, szerencsére nagyobb baja nem történt. Történet Loreena egy koronához hű katonacsaládba született egy viharos májusi estén. Anyja, Elinor Wildwind, később Amelie Fairbranch királynő első testőreként vált híressé, apja, Seamus Wildwind viszont megsérült, még mikor a lány kicsi volt, így feladta a katonai pályát, és íjkészítőként nyitott műhelyt Zephyrantesben. Már egészen kicsi gyerekkorától kezdve tanították íjászatra, hadászatra, stratégiára. Négy évvel később született egy öccse, Alan Wildwind. A kiképzés alatt árgus szemek kísérték végig, lesve minden lépését, első sorban az anyja rangja miatt, így mikor végül levizsgázott, a határőrségnél helyezkedett el, lehetőleg minél messzebb a családi fészektől. Az első őrhelyén ismerkedett meg első szerelmével, Williammel, ám a nála néhány évvel idősebb férfi kihasználta, és megalázta a társai előtt. Az esetnek tanúja volt Ann Shadowthorn, aki ez után magához vette a fiatal vadászt, helyet keresve neki a saját őrposztján. Öt évvel később kapta meg az első nagy lehetőségét. Egy Draugr nevű nekromanta tartotta rettegésben a mocsárvidék falvait, és az a hír járta, hogy nála van Azrael kardja is. Egy Lloyd Hawthorn nevű bárddal és tündér társával, Lilivel együtt indultak útnak Veronia túlfelére legyőzni a nekromantát, és elvenni a kardját. Ott azután kiderült, hogy a nekromantánál lévő varázskard nem Azrael kardja volt, de Loreena mégis úgy érezte a nekromanta legyőzése után, hogy el kell vinnie a tünde királynőnek, ha már egyszer kardot ígért neki. Lloyddal igyekeztek előhívni a varázskard erejét, de sajnos nem jártak sikerrel, így az sokáig pihent a királynő kincstárának mélyén. A lány következő kalandja a délebbi tünde falvakba vezette, ahol egy Véreskezű Adolf nevű bandita fosztogatott és gyilkolta meg a tehetősebb tünde családok tagjait. A nyomok a Köderdőbe vezettek, ez volt a lány első találkozása testközelből a sötét tündékkel és a problémáikkal. Loreena végül megkímélte Adolf életét, és ígéretet tett, hogy ha lehetősége akad rá, segíteni fog az ügyüknek, de a maga módján, ölés nélkül. Adolf a lánynak adta a kardját, így elterjedt a halálhíre, a sötét tünde lázadók számára mártírrá vált, a tündéknek pedig egy újabb megoldott ügy lett, így mindenki jól járt... Ez volt az első nagyobb hazugság, ami a lány szívét nyomta, amikor inkább választotta azt, ami helyesnek tűnt, ahelyett ami a kötelessége lett volna. Ez után tört ki a démonok közötti polgárháború, mikor Amadeus Zel-Ogrith Riel Undine királynő és a trónkövetelő Elyra Syph Hel seregei estek egymásnak Har-mageddon lejtőjén. Loreena a törvényes királynő oldalán vett részt a háborúban a saját királynője parancsára. Itt ismét találkozott Lloyddal, illetve egy Rhony nevű másik tündével. Hárman kapták a feladatot, hogy gyilkolják meg Elyrat, amit sikeresen kiviteleztek is, véget vetve ezzel a további háborúskodásnak. Mielőtt azonban a démonkirálynő kihirdette volna győzelmét, az Eisspitz teteje felrobbant, és áttörtek rajta a nefilimek lángoló seregei. A színre új démonkirály lépett, a félangyalok pusztítását pedig végül a protestánsok állították meg, és vették rá őket a békés együttműködésre. Loreena az eddigi teljesítményéért megkapta a lehetőséget, hogy kiállja a próbatételeket, és felvételt nyerjen a tünde lovagok közé. Kiderült, hogy Ann Shadowthorn ajánlotta be őt, így a korábbi felettese nővérét, Lady Brigitte Shadowthornt kapta kiképzőjéül. A nő kemény feladatok elé állította, és a próbák kiállása után is időt és energiát fordított a lány további képzésére, hogy erőben és tudásban is felérjen a többi lovaghoz. A kinevezése után az újdonsült lovagnőt a Köderdő határába küldték, ahol ismét találkozott Reingard Schwarzjagerrel, akit először a nekromanta kastélyában látott, és egy banditákkal történő küzdelem után barátságban váltak el egymástól. Noha ritkán tartják a kapcsolatot, ha találkoznak az mindig kedélyes. Ez után továbbindult délre, hogy utána járjon az eltűnéseknek, amik megszaporodtak az utóbbi időben. Mint később kiderült az eltűnéseket mágikus anomáliák okozták, amik hasadékokat nyitottak térben és időben. Loreena 200 évvel később találta magát, egy óriáspók gubójában, amiből Riel és egy különös fehér hajú férfi, Serafin mentették meg. Elkísérték őt az akkori királynő, Edith Fairbranch udvarába, aki elmesélte neki az elmúlt kétszáz év eseményeit. Azon az idővonalon Azrael kardját először a tündék találták meg, akiktől utána ellopták a démonok, végül pedig a kard Délhez került, ám addigra már Észak is talált egy fegyvert, amivel képes volt mocsárrá változtatni a teljes Déli királyságot. A mocsár ezután élőholtak és démonok lakhelye lett, és rengeteg ember lelte halálát. A királynő még elmondta azt is, hogy Abaddón eljövetelekor kezdődött minden rossz, és mindenképp meg kell akadályozni, hogy az angyal eljöjjön. Riel ezután képes volt Loreenát visszaküldeni a saját idejébe, akinek első útja Lady Brigitte-hez vezetett, ő pedig Hellenburgba küldte Esroniel von Himmelreich-hoz. A tünde itt megtudta, hogy mindez az apokalipszis eseményeinek része, noha a sorrend és az időpontok nem feltétlenül egyeznek a Bibliában megjósoltakkal. Ekkor szerzett a nő tudomást a mélységiek létezéséről is, és arról, hogy a saját erdejükben is találtak ilyeneket. A hazája védelmében szövetséget kötött Sigrún von Himmelreich-hal és Anna von Hellenburggal, akik visszakísérték őt a Tünde királyságba. A két nő szerint Abaddón érkezését csak azzal lehet megakadályozni, ha véget ér Veronián a háborúskodás és Észak és Dél kibékülnek. Itt jött az ötlet, hogy alapítsanak meg egy mintatelepülést a tündék területén, ahol protestánsok és északiak békén élhettek egymás mellett. Ez a település lett később Hellenblatt. A három nőhöz csatlakozott Hildrun Greenspring is, így négyen rájöttek, hogy a szent mágia mellett a lelkészek és druidák együttes ereje is képes felvenni a harcot a mélységiekkel, hiszen a Természet is Isten egy megnyilvánulása, így a tiszta természeti erők hatásosak lehetnek. Enélkül azonban csak az áldott holdezüst fegyverek lehetnek még hatásosak. Nem sokkal ezután derült ki, hogy a Déli és Veroniai királyság seregei az Északi Pusztaföldön akarnak megütközni, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra eldöntsék a háború kimenetelét, így Loreenának a Hellenblattal kapcsolatos intézkedéseket egy időre félre kellett tennie. A tündék úgy döntöttek, Észak mellé állnak a csatában, akiknél úgy hírlett, ott volt Azrael kardja is. Lory félt, hogy valósággá válik, amit a jövőben tett kirándulásán látott, így igyekezett mindent megtenni, hogy a lehető legsimábban menjenek a dolgok. A királynő azzal a feladattal bízta meg, hogy győzze meg Armin Fairlight herceget, hogy a sötét tündék seregével csatlakozzon a tündékhez. Néhány napi keresés után találta meg a férfit egy kocsmában, a két fiatal között pedig rövid időn belül heves szenvedély lángolt fel. Ekkor vette kezdetét a közöttük lévő, évekig elhúzódó viharos viszony is. Az emberek seregei egymással szemben álltak fel. Délhez csatlakoztak a démonok és a vámpírok, északot pedig immár segítette a tündék egyesített serege. Mielőtt azonban egymásnak eshettek volna, egy gigászi rúna izzott fel, a földből pedig élőhalottak serege mászott elő, jelezve, hogy a Sötét Apostol is részt kíván venni a történelem eseményeiben. Loreena és Armin együtt vették fel a harcot, hogy megszakítsák a rituálét, ami végül egy Nachtraben vámpír és egy sötét tünde segítségével sikerült, így a varázslat megtörésével a seregek már képesek voltak visszaszorítani az élőholtakat. A siker miatt a királynő végül megkegyelmezett neki, és nem fejeztette le azért, mert parancsot szegve elhagyta a kijelölt helyét, de innentől kezdve a viszonya elég fagyossá vált Amelie Fairbranch-el és a saját édesanyjával is. A lány visszatért a közös falu feladatainak megszervezéséhez. Egy saját határőrosztagot állított fel Hellenblatt határában, illetve vállalta, hogy beszél a pápával is az ügy érdekében, hogy északi pap is legyen a faluban. Ezen látogatása alatt ismerkedett meg Norven Kather inkvizítorral, akiről kiderült, hogy több közös csatában is részt vettek együtt. A kis mérkőzésük után barátságosan váltak el, illetve Loreena itt tudta meg, hogy Norven nevelt fia egy sötét tünde novícius, Jozef Strandgut. A tünde királynő újabb feladattal bízta meg: elő kellett kerítenie neki egy nefilimet, így elindult délnek a félangyalok tábora felé. Út közben szerencséje volt, találkozott egy bandita csapattal, akik éppen egy nefilimet készültek eladni, így találkozott Andromédával. Együtt megküzdöttek a banditákkal, és visszatértek Zephyrantesbe. Ott kiderült, hogy a királynő kettejüket jelölte ki a feladatra, hogy menjenek el a messze lévő Blighted Fallsba, és öljék meg az azt elfoglaló mélységit. Loreena ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy őfelsége szándékosan küldte öngyilkos küldetésre, de vállalták a feladatot. Ketten szálltak alá Blighted Fallsba, amit az angyalok egykor Ir-Roboámnak neveztek. Csaták nyomait és régi idők illúzióit találták, ott majd látomások sora után találkoztak a lent élő mélységivel, akit az emberek Isbosethnek neveztek. A tünde biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz az útja vége, így a halál torkában beszédbe elegyedett a mélységivel. Hamar fény derült az igazságra, hogy az itt élő "trutyiszörny" valójában Azrael, aki elbukott az emberekért, és nem tért vissza Istenhez, amikor az hívta. Az öreg mélységi megkedvelte Loreenát és Andromédát, így megbízta őket a feladattal, hogy semmisítsék meg a kardját, az igazit. Amikor megmutatta, hogy néz ki a kardja, Loreena kacagva vette tudomásul, hogy a kard valóban az volt, amit még a nekromantától hozott el, és végig ott volt az orruk előtt. Barátságosan köszöntek el a mélységitől, és vágtattak vissza Zephyrantesbe, de elkéstek. A kard egy lovagnál volt, akit megölt egy démon és elvette a felszerelését, így a jóslat, a jövő eseményei már elkezdődtek... A legközelebbi kalandjára váratlanul került sor. Az emberek egyesített seregei úgy döntöttek, véget vetnek a nekromanták uralmának a Kísértet-szigeteken, és együtt felszabadítják a tengereket, hogy abba az irányba is terjeszkedhessenek. A hírt Norven Kather hozta el Zephyrantesbe, a királynő pedig Loreenát küldte el vele, hogy lovagként képviselje a tündéket a hadjárat során. Az odafelé vezető úton a lány barátságos viszonyba került a Boszorkánypöröllyel, számos átbeszélgetett este után pedig kialakult egy kölcsönös bizalom is kettejük között. A hadjárat során Esroniel von Himmelreich mindkettejüket egyéni feladatokkal bízta meg, a tünde leginkább jelentéseket vitt az apró elővéd és a fősereg között. Egy alkalommal ő, Rudolf von Stroheim, a zsinati gárda kapitánya és Esroniel néhány hajóért küzdöttek meg egy csapat nekromantával. A Zsinatelnök erre a csatára időzítette az eltűnését, így Loreena csak a pajzsával tért vissza a pápához. Ez után részt vett a csatában, ami a szigetek felszabadulásához vezetett. Az idő telt, Loreenának pedig egyre terhesebbé vált a kapcsolata Armin herceggel, így úgy döntött, véget vet neki. Hiába szerették egymást, a politika és a távolság folyamatosan szétválasztotta őket, a patthelyzet pedig elviselhetetlenné vált mindkettejük számára. az utolsó együtt töltött éjszakájukon azonban sötét tünde bérgyilkosok támadtak rájuk, Lory pedig a saját épségét sem kímélve védte a szerelmét a támadóktól. Bár győztek, a lány hátába két éjgyilok fúródott, így Armin az éjszaka közepén lovagolt el Hellenblattba, hogy Hildrun meggyógyítsa a lányt. A druida minden erejét latba vetve nyúlt Loreena távozó lelke után, így bár egy percig halott volt, végül sikerült visszahozni a nőt az életbe. A lovagnő ez után az élmény után megváltozott. Úgy érezte összeolvadt a természettel, ahonnan erőből tépték ki, a második életét így melankólia árnyékolta be. Két hónapig lábadozott, de ez alatt az idő alatt valamennyire elsajátította a druidák szélmágiáját. Az állapotából végül Norven látogatása rángatta ki. Az inkvizítor szintén gyógyulni jött a faluba, de végül ő volt az, aki gyógyított. Két hónap után jött el Armin is meglátogatni a lányt. Sokat beszélgettek, a férfi pedig végül úgy döntött, hogy szembemenve a politikával és a saját népe akaratával is, feleségül fogja venni Loreenát. Így a nő már Elathába ment haza, és néhány hét után egybekeltek. Lory sokáig nem találta a helyét ifjú feleségként, noha a férje mindent megtett azért, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgát. Vettek egy közös házat, még kutyájuk is lett, és szépen lassan úgy tűnt, helyreáll a rend, és lassan átérezhetik, mit is jelent a boldog házasélet. Ekkor jött az új feladat. Loreena még mindig lovag volt, a királynő pedig őt bízta meg egy fontos levél kézbesítésével. A Fővárosban találkoztak újra Andromédával. Egy démon figyelmeztette őket, hogy a Déliek a nyomukban vannak, és egy sötét tünde bérgyilkos is megerősítette, hogy a két lány fején vérdíj van, mert úgy sejtik, találtak valamit Blighted Fallsban. Feltételezések szerint a tünde királynő figyeltette őket, mikor visszatértek, és rájött, hogy valamit titkolnak, hiszen eszük ágában sem volt beszámolni neki Azraelről. A démonnal tartottak és látogatást tettek egy toronyban, ahol csupa olyan démon élt, akik felhagytak a bűnnel, és a megváltást keresték. A hercegnőjük azonban nem volt olyan kedves és segítőkész, mint várták, a beszélgetés hamar vallatássá vált, így Ada és Lory hamar távoztak. Azt még megtudták, hogy létezik egy démon, aki egy bizonyos karddal holtakat támasztott fel, így a két lány a nyomába eredt, úgy gondolva, hogy talán Azrael kardja lesz az. Út közben csatlakozott hozzájuk egy különös nő, Adalheidis, akinek szépsége felülmúlta mindenkiét Veronia szerte. Eleinte nem bíztak benne, de a nő segített nekik, így közös erővel meglelték a démont egy faluban, ahol épp pestis tombolt. Megküzdöttek vele, ennek során viszont összetörték a kardot, ami a megszólalásig hasonlított Azrael kardjára. A darabokat úgy döntöttek elviszik a mélységinek, hátha meg tudja javítani, vagy elteszi a maradványokat. Közben a déliek hollódoktorai elkapták őket, és adtak nekik egy ellenszert, hogy ne vihessék ki a pestist, de a kardról nem tettek említést most sem. Visszatértek Blighted Fallsba, ahol ismét találkoztak Azraellel. A bukott angyal elmondta nekik, hogy ez a kard csupán másolat, de ennek alapján meg tudta mondani nekik, hogy az igazi egy másik, "fehér" mélységinél van, aki képes majdnem tökéletes másolatokat gyártani róla. A beszélgetés során megjelent Esroniel von Himmelreich is, akiről kiderült, hogy a déli falu óta követte őket, legalábbis pontosan tudta, hogy ott voltak, és azt is, hogy hazudtak a hatóságoknak. Loreena és Androméda teljes kétségbeesésben hagyták el Ir-Roboámot, és azon vannak, hogy csapatot toborozzanak maguk köré, hogy megtalálják és legyőzzék a fehér mélységit. Loreena ez után mondott csak el mindent Arminnak, aki megígérte, hogy vele marad egészen a történet végéig. A lány rémálmai ekkor váltak elviselhetetlenné, így felkereste Anna von Hellenburgot, hogy segítsen rajta. Kiderült, hogy a lány állapotát részben a benne lévő darabka mélységi okozta, amitől így meg tudott szabadulni, ezáltal a potenciális kultistává válástól is. Ez után egy békésebb időszak következett. Loreena egy diplomáciai út során megállapodást kötött a démonokkal, hogy fogadják azokat, akik holdhitre akarnak térni, de határozottan visszautasította, hogy a démonoknak külön autonóm területet adjon a Nebelwaldon belül. Egy különös kaland során egy Sioda nevű tündér bajnokának választotta ki, hogy képviselje az Ősz évszakát egy epikus küzdelemben, ahol a bajnokok végigmentek az összes évszak és az éjszaka Tündérbirodalmán. Titánia ekkor avatta be Loryt, Gerard D. Lawrence-t és Lance Kalvert a Világfa történetébe és hogy Veronián és Terrán kívül rengeteg másik világ létezik, amik között lehetséges az utazás. A tündérek földjén eltöltött idő afféle terápia is volt a hercegnének, hogy létezik még vidámság és boldogság a világon, ez pedig némiképp segített neki kimászni a depresszióból, amit az Azraellel való találkozás óta érzett. Nem sokkal később Lord Tempesthollow kopogtatott Loreena elathai házának ajtaján egy sürgős megbízással. Amelia királynőt megpróbálták meggyilkolni, így az újabb merényletek megakadályozására és az ügy felgöngyölítésére a királynő létrehozta a Nightphlox rendet, aminek a vezetője Lady Brigitte Shadowthorn lett, így Loreena is helyet kapott a különleges alakulatban. Az ügy felgöngyölítése során kiderült, hogy a merényleteket maga a királynő szervezte meg önmaga ellen, hogy a saját eltűnésével véget vessen a tünde trónviszálynak. Számításai szerint, ha a lovagjai is kudarcot vallanak, akkor senki más sem akar majd a trónra ülni, így a tündék felvehettek volna egy új, tanács-irányította államformát. Se Lady Brigitte, se Loreena sem a többi lovag aki erre rájött nem volt hajlandó feladni és kudarcot vallani. Utolsó kétségbeesésükben Lady Edith ötlete nyomán felkutattak egy Hontheimus nevű konzorcium tagot, akiről úgy gondolták, hogy a királynő hallgat rá és lemond őrült tervéről. Amelie valóban beadta a derekát, Hontheimus pedig (akiről kiderült, hogy valójában az álruhás Esroniel von Himmelreich) adományozott neki egy könyvet amiben egész fejezet szólt a tünde őshazáról Alfheimről. Loreena megerősítette a királynőt abban, hogy lehetséges a világok közötti átjárás, és voltaképpen mind támogatták a kapcsolatfelvételt a tünde őshazával. Loreena a Zephyrantesi küldetés után visszatért elathába, ahol néhány nappal később kiderült, hogy gyermeket vár. Az életére nyugodtabb időszak köszöntött, boldog készüléssel. A trónörököst egész Nebelwald várta, és végül a hercegné Darian Sageblood segítségével életet adott az ikreknek, Lorelei és Darian Fairlightnak. Utólag Loreena gyakran viccelt azzal, hogy a terhessége alatt és a szülés közben is három férfi állt mellette a leginkább, az elején Cynewulf, a szülésnél Darian, és természetesen a férje mindvégig. Sajnos azonban a világ nem várt, és Loreena sem feküdhetett sokáig a gyermekágyon. Az égen megjelent Abaddón, az angyal hatalmas sárkány formájában, és felégette Veronia nagyrészét, amiből bőven kapott a Tünde erdő is. Noha a tűz Elathát elkerülte, tudták, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy sorra kerüljön. Ekkor váratlan vendégek kopogtak az ajtón. Először Androméda omlott zokogva Loreena karjaiba, tíz perc múlva pedig egy különös férfi érkezett: Azrael, egy újonnan készített emberi porhüvelyben. A mélységi rálelt a kardjára, és ehhez a két nőt kérte, hogy segítsenek. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy a kardja legyőzheti a sárkányt, és megmentheti Veroniát. Loreena hosszas vívódás után, de úgy döntött, hogy velük tart. Lementek a világ gyomrába, ahol az Elatha alatt élő mélységi útba igazította őket. A föld alatt tett utazásuk során Loreena megtudta, hogy a világuk egy olyan bolygó, ami kifejezetten mélységiek börtönéül szolgált, a Szakadás után pedig Veronia csak büntetésből került rá a tetejére. A mélységiek pedig eddig is legyőzhetetlennek bizonyultak, most pedig kiderült, hogy több százan vannak elszórva a bolygón, amit Bet'Soharnak neveznek, közepén a legnagyobbal. Végül Bet'Sohat másik felén lyukadtak ki egy angyalromban, ami a bukott angyal Azazelnek adott otthont. Úgy tervezték, Azrael vele küzd meg, ameddig a kardot Loreena és Ada megpróbálják elvenni Azazel kultistájától. Loreena a békeharangnak köszönhetően összetörte a valóságot, és egy másik különös világban kellett megküzdeniük a kultistákkal fémszörnyeg és lőfegyverek közepette, de végül győzelmet arattak, és megszerezték a kardot. A világ helyreállt. Azrael ez után feltöltötte Andromédát az őse, Muzania erejével, hogy így küzdjön meg a lány Azazaellel és arasson végül győzelmet, Loreenát pedig elküldte, hogy egy rituáléhoz keressen neki egy protestáns és egy északi papot is. A lány ismét Anna von Hellenburghoz fordult, majd egy kristály segítségével a katedrálisba teleportált, egyenesen egy mise közepére, hogy meggyőzze a papokat: a sárkány legyőzhető, és elég ha az egyikük vele jön. A lánynak egyedül Corona von Reinburg, a Szent Brünhilda rend priorisszája hitt, aki egész életére elegendő bor fejében hajlandó volt nekik segíteni. A három nő egy romos templomba ment, ahol Azrael és Androméda is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy szertartás során megáldották a mélységit, aki felemelkedett, és megküzdött az égen Abaddónnal. A mélységi azt remélte, hogy így visszatérhet az isteni kegyelembe is, és a küzdelem során ha meghal újra a mennyekbe emelkedhet. Azrael és a kardja legyőzték a sárkányt, ám így a kard újra elveszett, Loreena és Ada pedig hitték, hogy így Azrael is visszatérhetett a mennybe. Loreena ez után hazatért, utoljára, és végleg letette az íját. Megtette, többször is, amit a világ megkövetelt tőle, és elfáradt így már csak boldogan akart élni Arminnal és az ikrekkel. Amikor az Északi Királyság megtámadta a Tünde Királyságot, és Amelie úgy döntött, hogy az egész királyságot Alfheimbe költözteti, Loreena már nem vett részt a tervek kivitelezésében, de határozottan támogatta a királynő ötletét. A tündéknek nem volt helyük az emberek között és végképp nem volt helyük Bet'Soharon. A teljes terület átköltözése után boldog békességben élt tovább a tünde őshazában Arminnal és a gyermekeivel, visszakapva az ősi tündék örök életét a természetes világukban. Fun facts 1.) A kedvenc színe a halványrózsaszín, és civilben, ha nincs rajta egyenruha, és nem kell megjelennie sehol, gyakran hord ilyen színű ruhákat. 2.) Természetes tehetsége van a zenéhez és a hangja is nagyon jó, de soha nem tanult meg hangszeren játszani. Az utóbbi években a tünde ünnepeken gyakran kíséri a testvére lantjátékát közös énekkel, de mindig reménykedik benne, hogy a közönség megfeledkezik róla. 3.) A lovát, Jóskát, gyakorlatilag lopta. A hadsereg ménesének a része, hivatalosan sose vette meg, csak egyszerűen állandó választása lett, és kérdés nélkül vitte magával Nebelwaldba, amikor elköltözött. Még senki sem szólt rá érte, ezért ő sem igyekezett szóvá tenni. 4.) Fél a tengertől, meg általában a nagyobb víztömegektől. Régen se szerette, de Blighted Falls óta különösen retteg. Csak akkor szállna hajóra, ha láncokkal vontatnák fel rá. 5.) Egy merénylet következtében majdnem fél percig halott volt, Hildrun Greenspring, Lightleaf druidája élesztette újra és gyógyította meg. Azóta eléggé másképp néz a természetre és a világra, sokkal vallásosabb lett és mélyebben tanulmányozza az elemi mágiát. A hátán lévő két vörös heg néha még mindig fáj neki. 6.) Különös kapcsolat fűzi a lepkékhez, sokszor szálldos körülötte két-három pillangó, akiket egyébként irányítani is tud. 7.) Mindegy, csak édes legyen. Legszívesebben a világ összes süteményét felprédálná, a súlya a rengeteg testmozgáson és a szerencséjén múlik leginkább. 8.) Kínosan ügyel a személyes higiéniára. Ha megteheti minden este fürdik, ha éppen úton van, és patak sincs, akkor az ivóvize egy részét áldozza fel legalább egy külön csak erre használt ronggyal történő mosakodásra. Hajat is gyakran mos, amire gyógynövényekből készült ápolót használ, ezért mindig olyan fényes. 9.) Kifejezetten rasszista. Az emberek többségét barbároknak tartja, a démonok létezését természetellenesnek, így az utóbbiak az egyetlen teremtmények, akiket képes lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül megölni. Ellenben az Átkozottak esetén nem lát nagy különbséget, így a sötét tündéket a tündékkel veszi egy kalap alá, a vámpírokat pedig az emberekkel. Ezen nézetét diplomáciai okokból igyekszik magában tartani, bár pont ezért nem nézi le a selfeket egyáltalán. A nefilimekről egyelőre nincs szilárd véleménye. 10.) Rengeteget olvas. Mivel katonának nevelték egész életében, régen az olvasmányai erősen lekorlátozódtak a stratégiai elemzésekre, de mióta diplomata és hercegné is, örült tempóban igyekszik betömködni a lyukakat a műveltségében, hogy képes legyen társalogni. Nem halad gyorsan, de nagyon igyekszik. Passzív képességek Személyes passzív: Leírás: Loreena eltökéltsége nem hagyja, hogy a félelem eltántorítsa céljától, ezért az ilyen effektek hatása rajta csökkentett, valamint a vele együtt harcoló szövetségeseire is kihat ez. Leírás: Loreena oly' sokszor töltötte már be a külügyeket intéző követ szerepét Veronia minden részében, hogy hírneve már a legtöbb hivatalt elérte. Ez magával vonja, hogy diplomáciai kapcsolatokban előnyt élvez és a különböző fajok vezetőségei politikai védelmet nyújtanak számára náluk tartózkodása idejére. Név: Egy kis szívesség... Típus: Passzív Leírás: Simon von Neulander igencsak meghatódott a tényen, hogy mégis mennyien meglátogattátok a fontos alkalom okán, s így bizony megjegyezte az összes megjelent karakter nevét, arcát. Ez magában nem jelentene semmit persze, ám mindenkinek szeretné egy kis szívességgel megköszönni a dolgot... Esetleg lopnál egy vámpír területen, s elkapnak? Simon got your back bro... Talán segítségre lenne szükséged egy jó diplomata képében? Worry not, Simon's gonna take care of that. Szarban vagy és kevés a pénzed? Worry not fam, Simisoma is there for you. Amennyiben valamilyen vámpírt érintő helyzetbe kerül a karakter, s úgy dönt, hivatkozna az úr nevére, bármikor megteheti azt, ám persze a dolog kimenetele ismeretlen. Talán csak megmenekül, talán kap egy extra kis tárgyat, pénzt, Tp-t jutalomnak... Ki tudja. A lényeg az, hogy csakis egyszer lőhető el, egy Neulander is csak egy bizonyos mértékben hálás, nem? Kaszton kívüli képességek Név: Német Ár: - (kezdéskor mindenki megkapja) Leírás: Veronia kontinensén a legelterjedtebb nyelv, eredetileg az emberek hozták ide. Bár nagyon hasonlít az eredeti, Földi némethez, valójában sokkal jobban keveredett a svéddel és norvéggal. Minden játékos karakter kezdéskor tudja beszélni. Név: Angol Ár: 1000 váltó, a Tündék és Sötét Tündék kezdéskor megkapják. Leírás: A tündék nyelve az angol, sok aspektusában a Földi óangol nyelvhez hasonlít. Elengedhetetlen azon nem-tünde karakterek számára, akik jobb kapcsolatot szeretnének a Tündékkel és a Sötét Tündékkel ápolni. Az előbbi fajok egy tagja taníthatja meg a játékost a nyelvre. Név: Írni és olvasni tudás Ár: 500 váltó (Az egyháziak, varázslók, tudásdémonok, Neulanderek kezdéskor megkapják) Leírás: Csak úgy mint nálunk, a középkorban sem volt sosem biztosnak vett dolog az, hogy egy ember képes-e olvasni vagy sem... Még nemesek is akadtak, akiknek fogalma sem volt a betűvetésről, ám szerencsére aki felszerelkezik eme képességgel, annak nem lehet efféle gondja. Név: Lovaglás Ár: 1000 váltó Leírás: A karakter megtanul kiválóan lovagolni, a lovakról gondoskodni és csatában használni őket. Név: Pusztakezes harc Ár: 1000 váltó Leírás: Bár a harc hevében egy-két jó mozdulat ösztönösen is sikerül a játékosnak, természetesen egyik karakter sem profi boxoló vagy hivatásos pankrátor. A jó, tudatos fegyvertelen közelharchoz jó sok gyakorlás, na meg egy szakértő mester szükséges. Ezen képzettséget bármely nagy rangú katonai személy megtaníthatja a játékosnak, s ismeretével az kiválóan fog boldogulni fegyverek nélkül is, már amennyire a karaktere testfelépítése ezt engedi. Tanár: Lady Brigitte Shadowthorn Név: Sekély álom Ár: 500 váltó Szószám a tanulásról: 500 szó (az eddigi játékaim hozadéka) Leírás: A karakter álma könnyed, nyúl módra alussza át az éjszakát, s ennek köszönhetően könnyebben felébred valamilyen közeledő veszély zajára, ami egy kifejezetten hasznos képesség lehet, ha az ember a szabadban tölti az éjszakát. Faji képességek Név: Wanderer's Path / A vándor útja Típus: Faji passzív Szint: 3. Ár: 2000 váltó Leírás: A tünde képessé válik könnyedén mozogni a fák ágai között, valamint az egyik fáról a másikra ugrás sem okoz gondot ezentúl neki. Természetesen az ágnak el kell bírnia a tündét! Passzív. Név: Beast Tongue / Állatnyelv Típus: Faji passzív Szint: 5. Ár: 3000 váltó Leírás: A tünde képessé válik megérteni az állatokat. Természetesen ez nem konkrét társalgás, inkább szándékok, érzelmek kifejezése. Ugyanígy a tünde is képessé válik hasonlókat üzenni az adott állatnak. Passzív. Név: Treeshaping / Faalakítás Szint: 7. Ár: 4000 váltó Leírás: A tünde hozzáér egy fához, majd megközelítőleg egy óra folyamatos koncentráció segítségével képes azt kedve szerint átalakítani formailag. Nem vesz el sok varázserőt, mivel lassú folyamat. Név: Vital sense Szint: 10. Ár: 5000 váltó Leírás: Ameddig a tünde bőre érintkezik a földdel, képes lesz maga körül tizenöt méter átmérőjű körben minden élőlény érzékelésére. Nem tud pontos dolgokat meghatározni róluk, csupán a méretüket. Passzív. Aktív képességek Vadász képességek: Név: Mesterképzettség: Íj Ár: 2000 váltó Leírás: A játékos mesteri szinten képes lesz bármilyen íjjal bánni. Az így képzett karakter pontossága, tűzsebessége és lőtávja javul. Séta közben is képesek lesznek postosan lőni. Az ilyen karakterek használhatják a Vakítás képességet. Név: Vakítás Szükséges: Íj, Dobófegyver Leírás: A képesség használója egy rendkívül pontos képességgel képes ellenfelének szemébe egy jól irányzott nyilat juttatni. (Játékos elleni harcban nem használható!) Név: Enchanted Arrow Szint: 1. Ár: A Vadászok kezdéskor ingyen megkapják, 1000 váltó Leírás: A vadász a tünde íjakra jellemző egyedi mágiával erősíti fel a következő nyilát, ami így nagyobb sebzést, és az íj mágiájából fakadó többletkárokat okoz. Név: Flare Szint: 1. Ár: 700 váltó Leírás: A vadász egy fénylő nyilat lő a magasba, melyet mindenki messziről láthat, na meg megvilágítja a földet maga alatt, így látásviszony-javításra is jó. Földet érés után egy percig még világít. Név: Spray shoot Szint: 2. Ár: 1500 váltó Leírás: A vadász több nyilat is maga elé lő gyors egymásutánban, így több célpontot is eltalálhat. Természetesen nem pontos, sőt... Név: Accuracy Szint: 3. Ár: 2000 váltó Leírás: A vadász lényegesen javítja a célzókészségeit, de ezzel sebességéből veszít. Képességekre is hat. Addig tart, amíg a vadász akarja, viszont egyedül a sebességvesztés miatt nem ajánlatos sokáig tartani. Név: Blow Szint: 3. Ár: 2000 Leírás: A lovag ütése vagy rúgása széllökést indít el, mintha a mozdulat meghosszabbítása lenne. Kezdő szinten olyan erős, mintha eltalálta volna az ellenfelét, később az ereje a szinttel növekszik, távolsága eleinte 30 cm, ez a szinttel ugyancsak nő. Név: Lightning bolt Szint: 4. Ár: 2500 váltó Leírás: A vadász mágiával az ellőt nyilat egy villámívvé alakítja, ami így jelentősen gyorsabban a célponthoz ér, és igen megrázó élményt nyújt az eltalált nehézpáncélos egységeknek. Főleg nekik. Név: Windforce Szint: 6. Ár: 3500 Leírás: A lovag következő ütését vagy rúgását a bőre körül sűrűsödő széllökés követi, ami kétszeresére erősíti azt. Két percenként használható. Név: Fast as the wind Szint: 4. Ár: 2500 Leírás: A szél elem erejét felhasználva a lovag minden mozgása egy percre kétszer gyorsabb lesz. Öt percenként használható. Név: Fast as the wind - Overdrive Szint: 8. Ár: - Leírás: A Fast as the Wind felfejlesztett verziója. A lovag teljesen magába fogadja a szél erejét így mozgása 5 másodpercre ötször gyorsabb lesz. A képesség még öt másodpercig maximum fenntartható, ám minden túllépett másodperc megterheli a testet és a képesség lejárta után egy percnyi nagyon nehézkes, 1/5 sebességű mozgást eredményez. Fél naponta egy Overdrive használható. Név: Windforce - Overdrive Szint: 8. Ár: - Leírás: A Windforce felfejlesztett verziója. A lovag végtagjai körül sűrűsödő szél viharos erejű lesz így alap ütési erejének ötszörösével képes támadni. Összesen kétszer használható valamelyik szabadon választott végtagon, azonban még kétszer megismételhető ám ez rendkívül megterheli a testet így az érintett végtag egy percre lebénul. Fél naponta egy Overdrive használható. Név: Balance Szint: 4. Ár: 2500 Leírás: A levegő elem segítségével a lovag a fizika törvényeinek ellentmondóan nagyot képes ugrani, ugrás közben pedig ütéseket és rúgásokat bevinni az ellenfelének. Az ugrás magassága szinttel nő, közben pedig egyre bonyolultabb szaltók és pörgések végrehajtása is lehetségessé válik. Kezdő magasság: 2 méter. (Példa: ezen képesség használatával meg tudja azt csinálni, hogy hogy ugrik egy hátraszaltót, és közben előre arcon rúgja az ellenfelét.) Név: Whirlwind Szint: 4. Ár: 2500 Leírás: Hasonló a lovag Blow képességéhez. Egy lendületes kézmozdulatot téve képes egy körben kisebb szelet gerjeszteni maga körül. Ahhoz nem elég erős, hogy bármit fellköjön, ahhoz viszont pont elég, hogy felkavarja a port, homokot vagy akár az avart. Az időtartam szinttel nő, és később egy ideig (10 másodperc) képes is lesz megtartani maga körül a por/homok/avarfelhőt. Név: Tracking Arrow Szint: 5. Ár: 3000 váltó Leírás: Egy mágiával átitatott nyilat lő ki a vadász, ami nem véti el célpontját, bármi történjék is. Természetesen a találat célba fog érni, de nagy eséllyel nem oda ér célba, ahová tervezi a vadász a lövést, ha túl sok akadályozó tényező lép fel a nyílvessző repülése közben. Név: Flurry Szint: 5. Ár: 3000 Leírás: Szükséges hozzá a Balance képesség megléte. Az ugrásból leérve becsapódáskor a lovag körül szélörvény keletkezik, ami hátralöki az egy méteren belül tartózkodó ellenfeleket (és szövegségeseket is) és kisebb tárgyakat. Név: Snaring Arrow Szint: 6. Ár: 3500 váltó Leírás: Szintén egy mágikus nyíl, ami az eltalál célpontot immobilizálja úgy húsz másodpercre, zölden izzó mágikus indák képében. Név: Penetration Arrow Szint: 8. Ár: 4500 váltó Leírás: Mágikus nyíl, ami az emberi Íjász képességéhez hasonló. Szinte minden páncélt átüt. Név: Arrow of Tranquility Szint: 9. Ár: 5000 váltó Leírás: A változatosság kedvéért még egy mágikus nyíl, ami háromszorosára növeli a mágiák előkészítési idejét, és a harci- illetve életkedvét is csökkenti az ellensélnek öt egész percig, vagyis a segítő hatású varázslatokat erre az időre hatástalanítja. Név: Elemental storm Szint: 10. Ár: 6000 váltó Leírás: A vadász minden nyila megkapja az Enchanted Arrow egy fejlesztett változatát, mely az alapképesség erejét kétszeresére növeli. A vadász minden lövés előtt eldöntheti, hogy tűz, jég, szél, villám, víz vagy föld elemet kapjon a lövedéke. A hatás tíz percig tart. Druida képességek: Név: Elemental bond Szint: 1. druida (6) Ár: A Druidák kezdéskor megkapják ingyen, 1000 váltó Leírás: A druida karakteralkotás alkalmával kiválaszt egy elemet (Föld, Tűz, Viz, Szél, Jég, Villám) ami majd más képességeinél az azokban megjelölt elem helyét fogja betölteni. Ez a képesség passzív része. Az aktívval pedig képes a druida a válaszott eleméből képes fél köbméternyit létrehozni egyszerre a botja végénél. Név: Swarm Szint: 1. druida (6) Ár: 1000 Leírás: Loreena körül állandósult pillangó kísérete, akiknek bizonyos mértékben képes parancsokat is adni. Sebezni nem képesek, ellenben tökéletesen alkalmasak az ellenfél megzavarására, figyelemelterelésre. Név: Winged spy Szint: 2. druida (7) Ár: 1500 Leírás: Loreena képes egyetlen lepkét megbízni egy konkrét feladattal, legyen az követés, megfigyelés és kihallgatás is. Ameddig nem zavarják meg a koncentrációban (de max 20 percen át), képes látni és hallani amit az a bizonyos utasított pillangó hall. Ha megzavarják a koncentrációban, előbb elfárad, később a Beast tounge képesség használatával akkor is ki tud nyerni a lepkéből némi információt, amennyiben az visszatér hozzá, de messze nem annyit és nem olyan pontosat. Név: Elemental shape Szint: 3. Ár: 2000 Váltó Leírás: A druida képes lesz tíz méter sugarú körben szabadon mozgatni és formálni a választott elemét. Levegő esetén nem vonhatja azt ki élőlények tüdejéből, azt megakadályozza az adott élőlény gyenge mágikus mezője. A megmozgatott anyag tömege nem haladhatja meg a 200 kilogrammot. Név: Tornado Szint: 4 druida (9) Ár: 2500 Leírás: Loreena lába körül apró forgószél jelenik meg, ami képes őt nagyjából 30 cm-el a föld fölé emelni, és képes így mozogni, anélkül, hogy leérne a lába a talajra. Ha valahonnan leugrik, képes az esését tompítani ezzel a képességgel és megállni a föld felett az említett magassággal. Maximum egy percig képes fenntartani. Név: Tornado - advanced Szint: 5 druida (10) Ár: 3000 Leírás: Az előző kisebb tornádó továbbfejlesztett változata. Ugyanúgy kis forgószél jelenik meg Loreena bokája körül, ám ez felkúszik egészen a csípőjéig, és képes őt a magasba emelni - maximum 10 méter magasban. Ezzel a forgószéllel nem képes mozogni, csupán vertikális irányba. Név: Windbubble Szint: 5 druida (10) Ár: 3000 Leírás: A korábban pályázott "I am the storm" képesség előfutára, Loreena körül egy kavargó levegőből álló mágikus buborék jelenik meg, ami képes eltéríteni a felé repülő dolgokat, távolsági fegyvereket és varázslatokat egyaránt. Közelharci fegyverrel át lehet vágni rajta, bár erőt kell belevinni, némileg megakasztja a lendületet. Maximum 10 másodpercig képes fenntartani, vele egütt mozog. Kilőni íjjal ki tud belőle, de más varázslatot nem tud használni csak ha megszünteti előtte. Közvetlenül át tud alakulni az "I am the storm" képesség alakjába - ekkor már azok a szabályok lesznek rá érvényesek. Név: Airmory Ár: 3000. váltó Szint: 5. (druida) Leírás: Loreena képes széllel-bélelni üres páncélokat és ruhákat, 5 szint*1 db-ot. Az így készült szolga csupán olyan mint egy marionett-bábu, amit a tünde képes 3 percig fenntartani (vagy ameddig az ellenfele el nem pusztítja) és akarata szerint mozgatni. A bábu nem képes sem fegyvert fogni, sem varázsolni, ellenállása pedig csak annyira erős, mint amennyire a páncél, amibe belebújt. 6 óránként 1x. Név: Second bond Szint: 5. Ár: 3000 Váltó Leírás: A druida kiválaszthat egy másik elemet is, amit később képességeihez adhat. Az egyszerre megidézhető elem mennyisége három köbméternyire nő. Név: Whisper of Elements Szint: 5. Ár: 3000 Váltó Leírás: A druida képes lesz az elfek által használt elemekkel kommunikálni, s azoknak segítségével különböző információkhoz jutni. Szél: A Druida képes hallani az akár 500 méterre folyó beszélgetést vagy hangot, hiszen a szél elfújja füléig azt. Ismernie kell a hang helyét ahhoz, hogy hallhassa. Csakis szabadban működik. Villám: A druida képes lesz egy vihar során becsapó villám becsapási útját követni, s megszemlélni a területet, ahova az becsapott. Bármilyen távolságba működik, ameddig a villám látható az égen. Kategória:Leírás Kategória:Személy Kategória:Játékos Karakter Kategória:Tünde